<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hedge Maze by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588302">Hedge Maze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harvey's one line when you're married, M/M, Spirit's Eve, hedge maze, im gay for that doctor, trans male player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's "I thought you'd find me here" line haunts my life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hedge Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am just. Here. And gay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas hummed softly, tracking his way through the maze carefully. It was amazing how the maze changed over the years, the wizard worked hard and worked quick to make it beautiful, and Atlas loved the damn thing. </p><p>It helped that he got a nice little prize at the end, a golden pumpkin that would make a wonderful present for a friend, or perhaps a certain doctor. Atlas lugged it into his pack, then set off backwards through the maze, bouncing on his toes along the way, stopping on occasion to talk to those still wandering around inside of it. </p><p>Near the entrance, however, he noticed a little alcove he hadn’t entered yet. Atlas paused, before peeking into it. He couldn’t see the end with the way the hedge’s bent, but he knew it was a dead end and that someone was down there. He frowned slightly. By then they should have known it was a dead end, but. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>He grinned slightly, realizing he hadn’t seen Harvey at the tables before venturing into the maze. Carefully and quietly, he stepped around the bend, grinning when he did in fact see Harvey, bouncing on his heels at the end of the turn. </p><p>“Hey love.” </p><p>Harvey jumped slightly, turning towards him, then grinned, going bright red at the sight of xem. “Hey... I thought you’d find me here.” </p><p>“Aww, were you waiting for me?” Atlas grinned, moving over to him, partially trapping him in the dead end, and Harvey laughed softly, going even redder, a feat Atlas had not thought possible. </p><p>“Maybe I was.” Harvey smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Atlas’s shoulders as xe stepped closer, Atlas wrapping his arms around Harvey’s waist, grinning up at him. </p><p>“That’s adorable. You’re adorable.” And even redder he went, the color spreading across his cheeks and up his ears, and Atlas couldn’t see how far it went as Harvey ducked his head into Atlas’s shoulder, having to slouch to do so, but not seeming to care. </p><p>For a moment, they sat there in silence, listening to Maru track along the other side of the hedge, horribly lost inside the maze, before Harvey pulled back, carefully cupping Atlas’s face, tracing a thumb over the claw mark scar on his cheek. </p><p>“I love you with my entire heart, you know that, right honey?” Harvey murmured, and Atlas smiled, xry turn to blush, nodding slightly. </p><p>“Of course I do. We wouldn’t be married, wouldn’t be having a kid if I didn’t know that by now.” Atlas grinned at him. “Sometimes I wonder how your heart can handle it.” </p><p>Harvey laughed, and Atlas only grinned wider. “Oh don’t worry, sometimes I wonder that too.” but he went quiet, smiling softly with this fond look in his eyes that made Atlas squirm, still so unused to seeing such open affection in someone’s eyes pointed at him of all people. Harvey leaned down, guiding Atlas’s face gently and pressing their lips together, warm and soft, and Atlas melted into it, pressing himself closer. </p><p>They pulled away after a moment, forced back into reality by Maru on the other side of the hedge making another round, muttering to herself confused. Atlas grinned, cheeks and eye bright. “C’mon. Let’s get some food before everyone else eats all of it.” </p><p>Harvey grinned, and Atlas took his hand and led him out of the maze, grinning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lays on the floor. I love him so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>